The present invention relates to hangers for garments and other articles in combination with a separately formed indicator secured to a hanger for indicating information associated with the articles, and more particularly to an improved indicator having internally disposed retaining means for ensuring secure engagement with the hanger.
When garments and other articles are displayed in retail stores on hangers, it is essential that the customer be provided with readily ascertainable information associated with the garments or articles, such as the size, manufacturer, price and the like. It is well known in the art to provide hangers with tabs or other indicators which either rest on the shoulder of the hanger or in the space between the shoulder of the hanger and the lower portion of the hook used to support the hanger on a rail, rack or like supporting element. It has been found that these tabs or indicators are not entirely satisfactory and have drawbacks. For example, when displayed on the supporting element, such hangers are typically disposed immediately adjacent one another such that the tabs can be at least partially obscured or concealed by clothing carried on adjacent hangers. Thus, the information may be difficult or even impossible to see until the hanger is removed from the rail.
An example of a prior art indicator/hanger combination is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,902, which teaches an indicator disposed on the top of the hook of the hanger. The indicator is formed having a hollow four-sided body defining a narrow open top, a wide open bottom, a pair of opposed sides and a pair of opposed ends connecting the sides. The sides define inwardly extending beads which are engaged by outwardly extending flanges at the top of the hook to preclude accidental dislodgment of the indicator from the hanger. A tool is used to force the sides of the indicator apart until the beads no longer engage the flanges. The indicator is then slid upwardly for removal from the hook.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a commercial indicator 10 which is also adapted to fit on the top of the hook of a hanger. It has a hollow four-sided body 12 defining a closed top 14, an open bottom 16, a generally parallel pair of opposed sides 18, and a generally parallel pair of opposed ends 20 connecting the sides. The indicator is very thin which limits the area available for displaying the information (typically in the form of engraved letters or numbers) to only on the sides thereof, and not on the ends thereof since the ends are too small and rounded for this purpose. Each side of the top of the hanger on which the indicator 10 is used defines an outwardly extending boss which is received within a respective aperture 24 in each side of the indicator 10 to lock the indicator onto the hanger.
The indicator 10 has not proven to be entirely satisfactory in use as the sides of the indicator (which are the only portions of the indicator which bear information) are typically concealed in their entirety by the sides of the indicators of adjacent hangers when grouped together on a common rail. Thus, the information is not readily viewable until the hanger is removed from the rail. Even then, the amount of information that can be printed or engraved on the sides is limited because of the apertures 24. To remedy this defect, the height of the indicator may be increased to provide more printing surface. However, this is often undesirable or unworkable in view of the available clearances of the machines used to handle hangers. If the indicator is too tall (e.g., like that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,902), it cannot be used with conventional hanger handling machines since it will not fit them.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an indicator and hanger combination wherein the indicator is readily visible to customers by virtue of its position on the hook of the hanger.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a combination wherein the information regarding the garments and other articles is disposed both on the side and end surfaces of the indicator for optimum visibility, even when the hanger is on a rack with like hangers disposed on either side thereof.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an indicator having integral provisions for ensuring proper orientation of the indicator when installed on the hanger.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such a combination wherein the indicator is securely attached to the hanger in such a manner as to resist inadvertently breaking loose.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide such a combination wherein the indicator includes a plurality of staggered retaining means for attachment to the hanger in such a manner as to minimize rotation of the indicator relative to the hanger when disposed in a secured orientation.
It is yet another object to have an indicator with sides free of apertures to increase available space for information to be displayed thereon.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a combination which is inexpensive to manufacture and maintain, and may be used with conventional automated hanger handling equipment.